


红苍的Naked Challenge

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 梗来自网上流行的裸体挑战
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	红苍的Naked Challenge

即使对着厕所镜子自己处理头发，红雀也能做到尽善尽美。  
水槽里和他脚底下都铺着废弃报纸，靛蓝的长发在理发剪的操作下零零散散的掉落，细碎的头发渣粘在他的脖子，肩膀和后背上，刺眼的纹身完全暴露在空气中。  
他只穿着短裤，这是为了不让心爱的和服沾上碎发。而他遮挡右侧眼角纹身的长发也被撩起来，被蓝色的发夹卷起憋在头顶。  
剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的清脆声回荡在耳边，让他心情平静。他喜欢干这一行，也喜欢完成每位客人的要求，对于自己的工具也极其珍惜，所以在家中为自己修整头发无非不是一种简单的享受。  
就在他将后方的长发整理好洒下来时，厕所的门被敲响。今天苍叶又一次留宿他家，所以敲门的人不用猜也知道是谁。  
“红雀，我可以进来吗？”  
“上厕所吗？”红雀一边用梳子快速的顺下头发把发渣弄掉，一边抬高嗓门对门外的恋人喊道，“我马上就好。”  
“啊，不是不是，”没想到苍叶却否认了，“只是想给你看个东西。”  
“那好，你就直接进来吧，”说这放下剪刀，红雀赶紧拿起一旁准备好的刷子，凑近镜子扫掉眼角和鼻子上的碎发。并且迅速低头搭理身上，快速的摆脱那些黑色头发渣的纠缠，面得让自己看起来不得体。  
可是这项任务还没进行玩，他手里的刷子就因为吃惊而没拿住，掉在脚边报纸上的响动格外清晰。  
红雀穿着一条短裤杵在厕所里傻站着的样子，迫使原本红着脸不好意思的苍叶没忍住笑出声来。他虽然念着“抱歉”的话，但还是举着开启摄像功能的终端靠近。  
苍叶赤裸着身子，一丝不挂。脚底因为踩过厕所发凉的地板而让他禁不住翘起脚趾，走路有些僵硬而缓慢，显得羞涩和可爱。他脸蛋通红，但是没有停止，反而努力迎合红雀移不开的目光走上前。  
即便两个人已经一起上过床，做过爱，洗过澡，可是这种没有任何准备下且显然在搞什么娱乐性录制的“突袭”，是真的让红雀羞红了脸。  
红雀不知道应该躲避镜头，还是应该先回应苍叶几句话，而或者自己应该配合镜头做点什么。于是他惊慌表情一五一十的映在苍叶眼里和镜头中，顿时显得很搞笑。  
这反而让有备而来的苍叶更加大胆起来，他抬手拨弄了一下自己颈后的短发，那抹靓丽的蓝色便柔软的在和风木质的映衬下招去目光，点亮在红雀的眼中，令气氛变得暧昧不少。  
“你觉得…怎么样？”  
“哎？啊，怎么样…该怎么说呢…”红雀回过神，盯着这样赤裸裸站在眼前询问想法的青梅竹马，不禁觉得对方这样挑逗自己并且发起小小“进攻”的“追击”非常新鲜并可爱，弄得他这样的情话高手也差点失了神。  
瞥了眼对方不知道搞什么的终端，又看着白白净净漂亮的男朋友，红雀只觉得又惊喜又好笑。他装模作样的抱起胳膊站在对方跟前，并且这次笔直的投去目光，上下来回扫视对方的身体。他甚至一只手托起下巴，嗯嗯的哼着鼻音，欣赏了起来。  
逐渐的，他倒是把苍叶看羞了。被这样坦然的模样来回扫荡身子，即使私密的地方早就被对方碰过，也没法承受现在的气氛。苍叶立刻就败了，耳朵在男友眼底下眼睁睁的变红，目光也开始躲闪。  
“红雀…说点什么啊，真是的！”逞强的苍叶还摆出不满的架势，操着当年朋友之间的口吻催促，可底气却不足。  
理发师嘴角露出满意的笑容，手指搓了搓下巴，看似认真的“评审”起来。  
“相当不错嘛，”献出赞许的话，红雀接二连三的抛出直白的话语，吹捧着心爱之人，“干净光滑的肌肤依旧真是百看不厌。头发也让我禁不住想要把脸埋上去多闻几下。脸红的样子也相当可爱。呀，能看到这样大胆还有情趣的苍叶，我可真是荣幸！果然是让我着迷的人，非常漂亮！”  
最后的话音落在“着迷”和“漂亮”两词上，忽的就多了层温度，加了层分量。一切告白都蔓自心底，柔软而深情，升入这个空间内盛情的融化开。随后那真情实意的赞许与爱意落在苍叶毫无保留的肌肤上，令青年顿感体内腾起一股热意，本来就紧张加快的心跳又变了节奏。  
“唔…红雀！好肉麻…”苍叶慌忙按掉录制键，拧着鼻子试图表现得趾高气昂，好借机把对方得意的模样压下去。  
恰好他逮到了对方疏忽的一面，所以上手快的取下红雀头顶的夹子。望见红雀才反应过来刚才没放下刘海的吃惊样，苍叶嘿嘿乐起来，“反正我都录好了…！最近流行的Naked Challenge。”  
“是么？”红雀已经不介意了，他只是甩了下凌乱落在右脸前的刘海，好好捧起那张熟悉的脸蛋仔仔细细端详了一番，掌心里感受到的温度都是烫的，叫他心里痒痒，“那后面的也就不用录了，反正也不能录。”  
苍叶还没反应，就被红雀的一只胳膊有力的抱住腰。借由身高和体格的差异，红雀的掌心迅速擦过恋人臀部漂亮的弧度，托住尾骨附近往身前一捧，便把苍叶那纤细精干的身子揽入怀里。  
他的另只手也不闲着，抬起怀中人的下巴，趁机小心的用拇指挑开微张的双唇，流程速度又谨慎，生怕造成任何一点伤害。随后他很快扯开有硬度的指甲，便换成柔软炙热的嘴覆盖，深深的给苍叶亲了个够。  
红雀技术很好，每次都非常配合苍叶。他有带领能力，也懂得给给苍叶充足换气和回应的机会，两个人不自觉的就亲得热火朝天，呼吸也变了频率。苍叶腰软的几乎掉在了对方结实的手臂里，而攥着发夹的掌心几乎隔得疼，却完全被他忽略掉了。  
“抱歉，身上的头发黏在你身上了，”松开苍叶的嘴，红雀望着对方调整呼吸时的姿态，感受到对方不离开自己的目光中所倾注满的感情，心跳加速。他扫过对方的脖子和肩膀，抬手有些调节气氛似的冒出这句话，宠溺的帮对方摘下发碴。  
蠢蠢欲动的心思编织在他的心底，他知道苍叶也肯定是这样希望的，所以心意相通的他们都不需要开口确认，就已经准备就绪。  
“那就顺便一起洗澡吧？”  
“嗯，”苍叶顺了他的意，乖巧的点点头。  
红雀笑着，用手继续推着对方转过身，引着人往里走去。  
此后的事情不同多想，毕竟本身苍叶就要留下来和红雀共住一宿，而这种日子往往不能缺少的大概就是年轻人的“精力旺盛”了吧？


End file.
